Love Will Tear Us Apart
by TheVulgarFaerie
Summary: Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova, has never needed anyone, never really wanted anyone. But she loves playing with them. And there was never anyone she loved playing with more than Damon Salvatore.
1. Prologue

** Love Will Tear Us Apart**

**

* * *

**

Not sure how I feel about this yet, it was a spur of the moment thing, but we'll see.

* * *

** Prologue**

** 1864**

It was all over. The town I had called home was in flames, but I was safe. It did not seem like the same place, it seemed like some kind of hell, with all the screaming, with all the fire, any other day it would be my perfect fantasy, but now, it was just…terrible. I stood there, stock still, I should be far away by now, if I was found, well they had already tried to kill me once, I didn't take to fondly to people trying to kill me. But I had to see, I had to know. For what, I wasn't quite sure, another odd thing, I always knew what I wanted. But I was standing at the edge of the dark forest watching the church burn; they thought they were burning too. But I knew they were safe, I almost pitied them, what a horrible fate, it would be almost better to burn than spend eternity down there in the dark, not being able to move, to scream. But there was nothing I could do, nothing I really wanted to do.

There was some one else, I wanted to say goodbye, chances be that I would never see him again, I saw him die, another odd feeling. To have people die for, it had never really bothered me before, it was just something foolish people did, they thought it meant something, it didn't. but when there were broken and bloodied, how strange, it actually…hurt. I had played them, destroyed them, and caused their death. And was it that I almost felt…bad? I heard people say they loved me before, well that was nothing new, but few people actually mean it. He did, I could see it written all over his face, his sweet face. Oh God, it was frightening, that humans love that much, they are so weak, so finite and yet they have such passion, it almost makes up for the fact of how soon they will be gone. He had such passion, and I knew I couldn't leave, until I knew.

I needed to know the ending of the story I wrote, if he would live or die. He wanted so badly to be with me, oh the things we would have done, and he had no idea that delicious darkness lurking inside of him. Oh how perfect he would be, I loved seeing how they turned out, like a painting, some masterpieces, and some were just worthless. He would be my masterpiece, I just knew it. Unlike the worthless one who was silent by me, not that I felt anything for him, he was nothing but a way out, how…repulsive, he had nothing, no passion, no darkness. On top of that, he was a traitor, what a waste. I wondered how quickly I could get rid of him, how long he would last, perhaps I could have some fun with him. The months I had spent her, were far more exciting than I thought, how dull, I had thought, a backwards Southern Town, no fun at all.

But I had learned, you could have the most fun with little things. How they loved us, how foolish they were, they played right into my hands without a thought. They must have been so starved! They all wanted escape, from their boring lives, from this mortal plane, they wanted something from me, and I was happy to give it to them. They had taken that from me, this people, they never understood, I was helping, I was bringing a spark in their uneventful lives, these people who live and die without one interesting story to tell, What a fate! Well I gave them story, oh, I gave them many. But as usual, their was always some one to ruin the fun, The Lockwoods, The Fells, The Gilberts, such insolence, if there was ever some one I wanted to kill. On my way out I would be sure to pick off at least one, no one as ever said, or will ever get the chance to say I don't have a dramatic exit.

I smiled to myself, I do love exits, it was too bad they all thought I was dead, or else, oh the things I would do. But I could wait, that was the beauty of eternity, it made you patience and it made you damn creative. And then, there he was. And I smiled, I was actually glad to see he had survived. He looked so sad, so frightened, I wanted to run over to him, to play with him again, to see that smile light up his face, but I didn't, and I wouldn't. I knew what he would do, he would have eternity just like me, and we would be the same very soon.

My sweet, Innocent Damon would be a creature of darkness, the very thing his family hated. Oh there was beauty in that, I hoped one day he too would see that. He always did view things beautifully; I hoped he wouldn't lose that. I knew know, I knew the end, I liked the end, but there was something else. I had never really cared for anyone, I didn't really care for either of them, not really. But there was something, I had no idea what, deep down, but it was not something I cared to pursue. We could tear the world down my darling, I thought, we could tear a whole in this place that no one has ever seen and destroy the tiny bits of humanity inside us. But we wouldn't, not yet. We had time, and time makes everything better. "Goodbye Damon" I sighed, he wouldn't hear me, but I pretended he did, I smiled at him and walked away from him, for how long, well that was the fun part, I had no idea.


	2. Toxic

So, Here is Chapter 1!, I hope you all like it!. God Damn, I love Katherine Pierce!

* * *

1.

Toxic

New York was bustling, as it always was. It was one of my favourite cities, it had always been. It was odd, being in a city that was younger than you. I remembered when Manhattan was a tiny tribe of outcasts from Amsterdam. Times had certainly changed. I was sitting in a cute little café in the middle of Times Square, watching the people go by. I was waiting for…some one, there was some girl, who I was supposed to meet, I had forgotten all the details, and they weren't too interesting, I would remember the rest once I had met them.

"Katherine?" I grinned crossing me legs "Who else?" "Oh, it's you" how anticlimactic "Hello Isobel" I sighed "Having another crisis?" She smiled at me, in the way you smile at some one who told you a bad joke. "As much as your concern touches me Katherine, no, I am not" "Oh well, in that case it is wonderful to see you Isobel" "I am touched that you are taking the time to lie to me" "What can I say, I'm a saint" "Now, the fact of the matter is I cannot stand that John Gilbert" I said "In all my years on this earth there has never been a more insufferable and dull person, Isobel, my dear, I think we should kill him" "Is why you wanted to meet with me Katherine? To muse on how much you loathe John" "Well no, we can do that later, I thought it was important for you to know" "Your guidance is always appreciated"

"any time, but on to other matters" "Mystic Falls" I said, "Yes? What of it" "I'm curious" "About what?" "It, I haven't been there in oh so long" "Do you wish to go" "Oh, God, No" "But my dear, I wish _you _to go" And Isobel faltered, just a little bit, but it was enough. I was pushing Isobel, I had to see how far she could go, I had high hopes for her, and family was family. "Oh" she said, her posture regained "Really?" "Yes, there is a message that is very urgent that I need you to give" "There is a Device, it's very important" "I'm sure you've heard of those Bothersome Tomb Vampires" "I have" Isobel said "Then I'm sure you've concluded why they all need to disappear" "No, I have not" Isobel said "145 years ago the Founding families of Mystic Falls, trapped them and stole their home, Now, they obviously want Revenge" "Then maybe they should get it, are you saying they are wrong" "Of course not, but there is just nothing worse than a Gang of Vengeful Vampires" I said "I understand" "I'll get there by Tuesday"

"Now, moving on" "Shall we have Dinner on Friday?" "If you would like" she said "Lovely, now, I hope you don't mind me rushing out on you, but I have a very confused Russian waiting for me at The St. Regis, and I do love Russian boys" "Usually, I would ask you to join me but, it's a special occasion, good luck" I smiled and walked away, Playing with Isobel was both fun and it got me such information. Isobel, oh lovely Isobel, it had been what, perhaps a year now? I had sought out Isobel, I was curious about my modern descendants, I was unaware I had any. I could remember a small family when I was human, a sister, or maybe a brother, I had forgotten their faces now, and perhaps I should look into that, it might very well prove to be useful.

But my mind was now on The St. Regis, my favourite hotel in New York, I always stayed in it, ever since it opened in 1904, oh that was a fun, fun year, those Astor men were just too precious for words. There was a far different man waiting for me behind the doors of the St. Regis, he was an immigrant I think, maybe he was just visiting family, I didn't really know, All I know was that I found him wandering Manhattan all alone, well I simply could not have some one as precious as he walking around all alone.

That was a week ago, and I had not grown bored of him yet. His name was Alexander, and he spoke no English, he came from a small village about fifty miles from St. Petersburg, his brother lived in New York with his wife. He was seventeen years old, and we had been having so much fun together. Very soon, well if he lasted, I would no longer have to compel him, I walked into the bright room, on the Top floor, and I always needed a room with a view. He sat there, like I guessed he had been doing all day, he was just perfect.

He was tall and slender, with a bright smile, warm dark eyes, just perfect. "I missed you" he told me in Russian, there was something so Nostalgic about my native tongue, it still gave me Shivers, I still loved it. I honestly wanted him to miss me, a strange want, but I wanted him to. "And I missed you" I said "So, so much" and I grinned at him. Alexander had fallen asleep about an hour ago, he was lacking Stamina as days went by, I would have to do something about that soon. Three options, I could let him go, back to his no doubt worried family he could live out a boring, pointless life, in a Country that he was not even born in.

Or he could die young, I would make sure his story was printed on a News Paper some where, a tragic story, Young forever. Or, I could turn him, he would spend some days with me, but I would eventually let him go, and he would spend Centuries on this Earth, with a Glorious Legacy behind him, I could make sure of it. So many, I had forgotten how many, who I had taken away from their families, more often they ended dead in a muddy Ditch somewhere.

So much death, I was always curious about it, the moment between when their heart was beating, when many years were before them. And then it wasn't, they were gone, and I was always so curious as to where they went. For I myself had no intention of every finding out.

I watched the street outside, it was filled with bright lights, concrete, steel and People, so many pointless people. I was bored as hell, I was itching for Isobel to go to Mystic Falls, I found myself thinking about it more and more. I hadn't thought about it for so long, I had almost forgotten about it, for nearly 100 years, and I can't quite remember while all of a sudden it was all I could think about. I thought about 1864, I thought about the war, I thought about how the Soldiers look in blue and grey, what Gunpowder smelled like.

I thought about two brothers, I wonder if they were still alive, I wondered where they were now. I wondered if they still thought about me, oh I hoped they thought about me. Because right at that moment I was thinking a lot about them.


	3. Nostalgia

**Katherine Pierce you will forever kill me with your Awesomeness.**

**

* * *

**

2.

**Nostalgia**

Isobel leaves on Tuesday, and I wait. I find myself oddly anxious for her report; I wasn't sure exactly why it was. Until then I had kept very little tabs on my Salvatore brothers, everyone once in awhile I asked a friend about Damon or Stefan, but that was just, well, procedure. But now, well, it was a different matter and I didn't understand why. It was well over a Century since I had set eyes upon them, they rarely crossed my mind.

Alexander was asleep, he slept so much these days, and the night was almost over and I still had not slept. I wished he was awake, I wanted some one to talk to, the thing was, Alexander's head was so scrambled (My fault really) that, even though he did not know of who or what I was discussing about, he just nodded and gave me his best advice. Even though one might call him crazy, he was a good listener. I would have to leave him soon; I knew that, I just hadn't decided what condition he would be in yet.

The phone rang then, I opened it quickly, it was Isobel calling. "Do you have the device yet?" I asked "Yes" Isobel responded quickly, I heard a voice in the background "Is That John?" I asked in a bored tone "Yes" Isobel said, I rolled my eyes, I realised that wouldn't transfer well over the phone. "Tell him next time he wants to help out, the answer is No" "I will inform him" I could almost hear the smile on Isobel's lips. "When do is set to go off?" "Next Week" "Founder's Day?" I asked, Isobel paused "How did you know that?" "I have a good memory for dates my dear" "Get out of there as quick as you can, I don't want anyone getting mixed up in all this mess" "I don't care what you do John" "Your concern is touching Katherine" I heard him mumble in the background.

"Meet me tomorrow on Park and Madison there's adorable little Italian Restaurant, come alone" and that was that, sorted. I turned off the phone and snuggled back into bed with Alexander, I would have to call a new boy tomorrow, but that could wait. And then I slept like the dead.

I arrived first, which was strange for me, I was never early and I loathed waiting, I couldn't remember the last time I actually _waited _for something, but I was anxious to hear all about Isobel's little trip. Me? Anxious? Something was definitely wrong. Isobel sat down a few short minutes later, alone, just as I requested.

"So did you meet her?" I asked "Alana or whoever" "Elena" Isobel corrected "And Yes" "Was she boring?" I sighed "Katherine, please, you have the little interest in her" "It's true" I said "But, she seems to have the Salvatore Brothers begging on their knees, so maybe you are not so different" Isobel laughed, and then something funny happened, I got a little jealous. I mean this was me, I had my pick of men for Centuries, I don't think I have ever been refused, I have never once been denied anything, I just took what I wanted, I made it how I wanted and then I left it, that was that, that is how it has always been done.

So then why was that little bit of nagging hanging in my chest, the thought of a human, who mind you looks exactly like me. In love with my cast offs bothers me, well even I wasn't all knowing. I thought about 1864, I thought about how nice it was, having two brothers, two human brothers not knowing a single truthful thing about me for a time, how much fun play pretend was. Sure, they were a bore at times, but they were safe, they were naïve and they were perfectly human.

And there was never anything like that, which I could just leave be. I always had an urge to destroy innocence. "There is a Bennett Witch" Isobel said "Excuse me?" "A Bennett Witch in Mystic Falls" Isobel repeated "Really?" I asked "After what happened to poor dear Emily I thought the Bennett's had left" "Apparently not" Isobel said "And she seems to be helping the Salvatore Brothers" "Just like old times" I said "That could certainly be useful, thank you Isobel" "Of course Katherine" "So now, Isobel my dear, this is very important for the future, I need to know everything about our little girl's life" "What are you planning with her?" Isobel asked, I couldn't tell if she was worried, Isobel swore up and down to me she had forgotten her human life, but I could so easily that worry hidden carefully behind her smug expression, that she was afraid I was going to rip her little girl apart.

Isobel was right to be worried, but that was not apart of the plan. So that afternoon I called a new friend. "Mason" I used the little worried voice he always seemed to like, ugh. "How long has it been since you visited your family?" So the plan was in motion, as soon as The Tomb Vampires were taken care of it would be safe for me in Mystic Falls, the Council would sure to be off my trail, not that they could ever find my trail in their wildest dreams. It had been so long since I had been in Virginia, as I collected my various things, another wave of Nostalgia ran over me.

As I thought all about candle light and corsets, and how glad I was when they went out of fashion, I didn't breathe and they were still painful, in the 1860's my respect for human women doubled immensely. So then all there was to do was deal with little Alexander, I decided I liked him too much to kill him. That Murder just wasn't as big of a deal as it used to be, how commonplace it had become just disgusted me, there was no thought into it anymore. So I called Isobel.

"Isobel Dear" I began "I have just a small favor to ask" "Yes Katherine" "I have a friend" I looked over at Alexander, who was staring up at the ceiling seemingly entranced. "And as you know I am leaving town for who knows how long I would appreciate immensely if you could look after him for me" "He is brand new so he will need a bit a guidance, I would do it myself but" "Yes of course Katherine" "Oh wonderful, I shall drop him off tonight and please don't let him get killed" "Katherine" I looked over to Alexander "Are you leaving me?" he asked. I gave him a smile before walking over to him. "Only for a little while my love" I said stroking his face, he was so warm. "But I will be back soon and then we will be together for a very long time" and then I snapped his neck.

Just as Isobel promised it was havoc when I arrived back to Mystic Falls. I could smell fire and I could smell death. The first building I came to was ugly and modern, it read _Mystic Falls High School _how awful. I thought this was where my Doppelganger gets educated. I walked through the dark empty halls, I wasn't quite sure why, there was nothing here to remind me of my days here, but I was just curious.

I came open an open door, there were piles of clothing there, I guess where they had been left for the Founder's Day parade, with all the chaos no one had come back to claim them. _Jeremy G., Caroline F., Tyler L., _oh another Lockwood how exciting. Then I came upon it _Elena G. _I paused for a moment just staring at the name for a moment.

The girl who replaced me wore a simple leather jacket and jeans, that was it. I bet she had no idea how important she was yet, no one here should know. "Elena!" I heard a voice from the dark hallway, and then I realised I recognized that voice, across the span of a 145 years the voice of Damon Salvatore carefully came flooding back into my mind. The Lovesick, sweet Southern boy who loved me far too much.

I quickly put on her jacket "I'm Coming Damon!" I said before turning around to meet him.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	4. The Boy Who Loved Her Too Much

**Yes! I know it's been away, but I have no excuse, I'm still deciding where to go with this, as Katherine has again killed me with her bamfness, as will forever remain in my heart as one of my favourite characters ever. And no, I can not wait until I see her again.**

**

* * *

**

_3._

_The Boy Who Loved Her Too Much_

Who I was expecting when I turned around I wasn't quite sure, half of me expected the sweet Southern boy with the sweet smile and boring personality. But he was dead, I had killed him, and I didn't want him standing there anyway. Instead it was a stranger wearing a slightly familiar face.

I tried not to stare; the girl I was pretending to be wouldn't stare. "You Alright?" he asked, was I alright? No not me, Elena, was Elena alright? After what I had seen outside, it looked like quite an ordeal, but I guessed I was fine "Yeah" I said "I'm good". He said he would catch up later, he had to make sure everything was okay, which was just the opportunity I needed.

I knew where she lived, Isobel had informed me of it all, I walked alone in the night, the town was still ripe with panic, that familiar buzz in the air that went along when humans saw something they couldn't understand. The buzz was just all too familiar, it grows dull after so long. The house was simple, my guess was not very old, light poured out of it, as I wondered how I was going to get inside, Damon, of all people exited the door again.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted before I could stop, hoping that was something my doppelganger would say. The wind was warm, it was May after all, I met Damon in May of 1864, was it really 145 years ago? Was Damon really once a simple boy, who was in far over his head with some one who could never love him?

Because if this was true, I found it very difficult to remember. All I could see was the thing I made, 145 years of destruction. But I sensed something flickering, no, it was a flame, inside of him, something he himself was not fully aware of. That even I couldn't put out, it was the humanity in him, the one he denied to himself, the one I tried to take away.

That was the problem with Damon, he confused humanity with pain, and Damon couldn't stand pain. I knew that much. He looked a little sad when he answered "A failed and feeble attempt of doing the right thing" he gave me a quick smirk. "Which was?" I sighed "It's not important" he said quickly, which was so very much like him.

"Let me take those for you" he gestured to the clothes that were not mine, "Thank you" I said, curious know, what was going happen. I saw the way he looked at her, looked at me. It was hopeless and he knew it, that was why it was so beautiful.

"You know I came to this town wanting to destroy it" "Tonight I found myself wanting to protect it" he stopped, as I let the words he was saying to me sink in, these words that were not meant for me. How could he not tell? Flesh is only skin deep, the soul is much larger Damon Salvatore you simple, tragic thing.

"How does that happen?" he asked me, I didn't know, I have never wanted to save anything. "I'm not a hero Elena, I don't do good, it's not in me" more than you know love, I wanted to say. My boy, who had thought he was quite the monster, had saved the day, something he could not see, was just how much better he was.

"Maybe it is" I said he seemed to think for a moment "No" he decided "No, it's reserved for my brother and you, and Bonnie" "Even though she has ever reason to hate me still helped Stefan save me" I was simply listening now, watching the painting that was his face, "Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked him

"Because, she did it for you" "Which means that somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving" oh you are my dear, you have no idea "And I wanted to thank you for that" "You're welcome"

what else could I say? It was wrong, somewhere I knew, that these words were spoken to me, words I would never deserve, but I couldn't find in myself to care, and I became surprised, for just a moment, somewhere small, wished those words were mine.

And then he was close, closer than he should be, but I wouldn't push him away. So he kissed my check, like he did so many times. And he looked at me, with those sad eyes, asking me whether or not it was right. I knew quite well, this Human girl would push him away, would run into the house.

But for this moment I didn't have to be Elena, I could just get all the privilege of wearing her face. He moved slowly, as he always did, hesitating a few times, aware of what this moment meant, of what he was doing, but I didn't say no. And there it was, that kiss. Why could I remember how he kissed?

I had kissed so many people and yet he was still seared on my brain, why? I could pretend it was simple nostalgia, lust, whatever. But it didn't explain why I kissed him back. Or why he held my face in his hands, as I deepened the kiss. Then I heard the door open. We pulled away quickly.

As I faced a woman with light hair and a shocked expression, this was Jenna Sommers, Elena's aunt. "Hi" I said, trying to look shameful about the moment she caught us in, I had to be Elena again.

"It's late, you should probably come inside" she said, just the invitation I needed, I didn't look at him as I walked inside, but I could feel his eyes staring even as the door closed, I could always feel them. Jenna turned to me "What are you doing?" she asked, "I- don't want to talk about it" I answered, and turned away.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not buying this "Katherine loves Stefan nonsense" in case you were wondering, because quite clearly I'm a KatherinexDamon shipper for life.**


	5. The Boy Who Didn't Love Her Enough

** This is the best I could do for now guys, I hope it satisfies for now, I'll be quicker next time :/**

* * *

** 4.**

** The Boy Who Didn't Love Her Enough**

I suppose there was a time when I was human, even if it's distant to me. But at one time, too long ago, there was a wide eyed girl, who was not as naïve as everyone believed her to be. I have been many things, naïve has never been one. And at one point, she lived in Bulgaria, with her family and she made many mistakes there.

The biggest was with a boy, oh how little has changed since then. I suppose it couldn't have hurt to pretend to be naïve, no one pays much attention to you if they think you're stupid, but attention is what I always enjoy. It was summer finally, the first summer I had begun to be called a woman a fact I was quite satisfied with, because the attention it got me.

You see, vanity is something I simply can't deny, and I was the girl who had the most suitors in that little village. But all I needed was some one who could get me out. But that was not what I got, not until later and not in a way I wanted. Instead I got Luca.

His father was a scholar of some sort, he was revered as much as he was isolated, he was foreign, from Russia, or was it Hungary? Anyway, he had a son, who was called Levin Ivanski, they called him Luca, I can't remember why. It was summer then, the day was just ending, the sun was casting a golden hue across everything, it was mild out that day, the sky was a clear blue, we had not been troubled my rain in near a week, that was when I first laid eyes on him.

It was so simple, just a girl gazing at a mysterious boy, such childish urges that caused so much damage. But isn't that it? Childish urges, a want, a lust, that causes so much trouble in the end. It certainly was for me. I noticed he was tall, nothing special, most of the boys in the village were tall, but unlike them, he seemed aware and confident of his height, with the awkward stumbles, his eyes were a rare light colour, most of us had dark eyes, his hair was dark like mine, but most of what I liked about him, was he seemed as far away as I was. There did not seem to be a particular reason why he was out by the edge of the forest at sundown, just like there was no reason for me to be there either.

There was no why, there was no time, it was just because, because we were young and alive and able to sit in the dying sunlight. People, who have no reason, always seem to be more alive, because they have so many, just not one that is quite formed. And I remember he saw me, and I invited his eyes to search me. That was how it started, as most of these things start, with a look that lasts a bit longer than it should.

I have taken many to my bed, I can not remember how many, but he was the first, he was the first to help me take off my stocking, and undo my corset lacings, of course the way the man undresses a woman has changed, the intent is the same. That night we took sinful pleasure in each other's bodies, something I could never understand. How could anything so sweet and loving be a sin in God's eyes?

Truthfully most of god's rules were utter nonsense to me, I often thought his rules simply did not apply to me, if I left him alone, he would surely leave me alone. For it was not god's wraith that undid me, it was man's.

I never wanted the child that came along with it, Luca offered to marry me, and I wished to say yes, we could have had life, I sometimes think of that, what a boring life it would have been. But father would not have it; he would not let me shame myself further by marrying the son of a madman.

There were a few times, Mama and I looked into ways of getting rid of it, but the damage had been done by then, my fate had been sealed. It is so simple really, how a simple ill gone love affair started it all, I mean how common is that story?

I never got to hold her, after all that time I spent hating her for my choices, I never got to see her, she was on my mind more times than I would have admitted and then I was in England away from any one I had known, and well, you all know how that ended.

Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, how do I put this, wasn't complicated. He was the classical gentlemen, the hopeless romantic; we've all fallen for that once or twice. He was safe, he was simple and sometimes we need that. These days, well it was a lot more than romance that was going to save me this time.

164 years had taken a toll on them, both of them, they were not as sweet and as tied around my fingers as I hoped them to be, in fact they were really beginning to test my nerves. But I also knew, if any was insane enough to help with this, it was the, Stefan and Damon, they were sucker for romance, and I could give them one as long as they were in for a little tragedy.


End file.
